daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Eirica Amell
This page is a WIP and will be updated regularly. Overview Physical Appearance Eirica is a tall (5'7"), slender woman who is not particularly muscular. She has dark black hair, which she wears long and often tied up. Her pale blue eyes are quite narrow and can make her look cruel. She has a thin face with high cheekbones. She does not smile a lot but when she does, her whole face lights up. Personality Eirica is a confident, headstrong person. Her poised, contained and calm manner make her an intimidating presence. She hides any insecurities she has about herself behind this very cool exterior but she is a lot more sensitive than she lets on. She internalises everything and can go over situations in her head in a somewhat obsessive manner. She is very disciplined and hard-working. Extremely ambitious, she sets high standards for herself and expects the same of others. She can be prickly and has a very low patience threshold, which can make her appear dismissive and abrupt. She possesses a good sense of humour, albeit dark. 'Talents and Skills' WIP Biography History WIP In-game Eirica was quite late going through the Harrowing (I HC that Irving tends to delay the test in his Circle to try and ensure mages receive more training and therefore have a higher chance of success). ''After she successfully completed it, she didn't have much time to ponder about her future in the Circle as she got embroiled in a situation with her friend Jowan. Her honesty prevented her to keep Jowan's plan from Irving and she helped the First Enchanter confront Jowan. She was recruited by Duncan to become a Grey Warden shortly after that, as a punishment for her aiding Jowan was sought by Knight Commander Greagoir. She left the Circle with both sadness and apprehension, for the first time unsure of herself in the outside world. After surviving the battle of Ostagar, Eirica decided to go back to the Circle Tower in Kinloch Hold, in order to seek First Enchanter Irving's help with her mission. After finding the Circle overrun with demons and being informed that the Right of Annulment had been sought by Knight Commander Greagoir, Eirica sided with Wynne to try and rescue the First Enchanter. Irving and the young Templar Cullen were saved from Uldred abomination and its minions. Irving pledged his mages to the Warden and agreed for Wynne to accompany her. Returning to Ostagar some time later gave her the chance to recover King Cailan's armour and cremate his remains. Arriving in Ferelden to discover the village overrun by undeads, she discvoered the son of Arl Eamon was at the source of the unnatural distubancces. She sought the help of First Enchanter Irving and entered the Fade to fight the demon, freeing Connor and sving his life. She encountered Jowan once more, now imprisoned the the Arl's dungeon for the part he played in poisoning him. Eirica pleaded with Bann Teagan for his release but her request fell on deaf ears. She has been tasked to recover the Urns of Sacred Ashes. She travelled to Haven to that end. '''Post-game' WIP Relationships First Enchanter Irving: Eirica and Irving operate on a mutually respectful basis. Irving has known Eirica since she was a child and has watched her progress with attention. He likes her direct manner and honesty. Eirica looks up to Irving and earns his trust on a number of occasions. He is fond of the woman she has become and looks on with interest as she follows her path as a Grey Warden. Senior Enchanter Uldred: Unbeknownst to most, Eirica had a secret affair with Uldred. He initially attracted with his confidence and eloquence. In her teenage eyes, he was standing out from the other Enchanters for his Libertarian views, with which she mildly agreed. As she got older, he endeared himself to her with flattery about her abilities and intelligence, fuelling her naturally ambitious nature with promises of future great roles she could attain within the Circle with his help. Young and naive, Eirica believed him and developed feelings for the older man, which he neither encouraged nor discouraged. She, being quite a headstrong person, pursued him relentlessly and became his lover. She grew increasingly wary of him when he began to introduce the topic of blood magic regularly. When it became clear to her that he was using her to gather information on her fellow apprentices, she was hurt but blinded by her infatuation for him, she did not confront him about his motives, something she comes to regret bitterly when the subsequent events in Kinhold Loch unfold. By the time he left for Ostagar, he had severed the relationship quite abruptly. In hindsight, Eirica realises that she was being used by him in the same way he used other apprentices. The fact that she was quite close to First Enchanter Irving probably stopped Uldred from introducing her fully to blood magic as he may not have trusted her entirely. Eirica killed Uldred when he turned into an abomination during "Broken Circle". Alistair: Eirica is initially wary of Alistair, being particularly irritated by his childish demeanor. After Ostagar, however, she realises that there is a lot more depth to him than she initially thought and she warms to him. During the events at the Circle Tower, he is extremely supportive and afterwards, she confides her affair with Uldred, stating she doesn’t know whether Uldred ever loved her or if he only ever saw her as a tool to manipulate for his own agenda. She blames herself for initiating the romantic aspect of their relationship, forgetting to see that he abused his position of Senior Enchanter in letting it happen, something Alistair is quick to point out to Eirica. They grow closer as a result of her confidence. When in Denerim, Eirica agreed to visit Alistair's sister but the visit ended in disappointment. Alistair and Eirica grew closer as a result, Eirica telling him how much she cares for him. He realises Eirica is the only person he needs. Morrigan: Morrigan joins Eirica after her mother Flemeth rescues her and Alistair at the battle of Ostagar. Eirica is immediately fascinated by Morrigan, curious to hear stories about her past in the Wilds and the stories about Flemeth. Morrigan is respectful of Eirica but does not hesitate to express any disagreement she has. As they grow closer, Morrigan asks Eirica to help her retrieve Flemeth's Grimoire. Once in the Korcari Wilds, Eirica is surprised when Flemeth lets her take the book without resistance but is relieved she didn't have to kill her friend's mother. Wynne: Wynne joins Eirica and her companions during the Broken Circle quest. Eirica looks up to Wynne, whom she had seen in the Circle from time to time growing up. She often turns to her for advice and relies on her judgement a lot. She admires her healing skills and tries to learn from her. They form a close friendship as they continue their journey. Sten Miscellaneous WIP * She is not fond of animals but comes to love her Mabari, whom she has called Junior. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery DAOFC06-09-0-19 (2).png|Eva Green - FC for Eirica Amell Eirica -FD2.png|Before Ostagar Eirica - FD3 -.png|Broken Circle 24-9-19 3 -.png 24-9-19 4 -.png|A chat before Ferelden EA-DAOCE- Redcliffe.png|Redcliffe Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Alistair Romance Category:Amell Category:Cleverblackcat